NEW
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Lagi-lagi Tao tidak percaya laki-laki itu adalah lelaki sama yang pernah ia campakan demi seorang Oh Sehun yang dulunya jauh lebih keren dari Yifan./ KrisTao. BL. M. By: Tata Sinta #KrisTaoDayEvent


Dahulu, Wu Yifan tidak semenarik ini.

Huang Zi Tao tidak percaya tubuh yang dahulu terbalut kemeja putih sekolah itu menyimpan bentuk tubuh laki-laki yang sempurna. Rambut yang dulu bersurai hitam kini dicat sewarna _green gold_ dengan model potongan rambut _angular fringe_ yang semakin membuat Yifan terlihat terkini. Mata yang tajam tanpa kaca mata. Garis-garis wajah yang tegas dengan postur tubuh yang gagah. Lagi-lagi Tao tidak percaya laki-laki itu adalah lelaki sama yang pernah ia campakan demi seorang Oh Sehun yang dulunya jauh lebih keren dari Yifan.

Tao bahkan tidak bisa mengerjap barang satu kedipan. Yifan saat ini jauh dari ingatannya pada sosok Wu Yifan saat masih SMA. Si cupu yang tidak lepas dari buku dan susu kotaknya. Murid yang bajunya paling rapih dan licin di sekolah, siswa yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan dari pada duduk di kantin menyantap makanan. Dan sialnya lagi, sosok culun itu adalah—mantan—pacar Tao yang setia nan patuh. Sangking patuhnya Yifan tak pernah melawan apapun yang dikatakan Tao, menuruti pintanya seperti hambasahaya kepada Tuannya. Menyenangkan, tapi membosankan.

Waktu itu, Zi Tao tidak bisa merasakan perasaan lain selain tenang dan suka, perasaan yang biasa saja. Tidak ada perasaan menggebu-gebu, mendebarkan, atau perasaan candu. Seperti kata-kata orang tentang cinta. Ia tidak merasakan sensasi ribuan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya, mengelitik namun menyenangkan. Tidak, bersama Yifan si cupu ia tidak bisa merasakan segala sensasi cinta yang diagung-agungkan orang. Ia merasa yang ia jalani hanya sebuah status kekasih, meski Tao sadar Yifan sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

Huang Zi Tao akui, bahwa ia lebih suka tipe pasangan yang agresif. Bukan seorang _manipulatif_ ¹ seperti Yifan. Pria itu pasif, _abusif_ , dan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepadanya. Menegaskan bahwa Yifan selalu ada dibawah kontrol Tao. Yifan layaknya boneka _ppupet_ yang diikat tali di kaki dan tangannya. Dimana Tao dapat memainkannya tapi ia tidak bisa merubah benda mati itu menjadi mahluk _biotic_.

Makin lama Tao merasa jenuh bersama Yifan. Mereka melakukan hal yang selalu sama setiap hari sampai Zi Tao rasa sebenarnya mereka hanya berjalan di hari yang sama yang terus berulang. Tiba akhirnya Oh Sehun datang membawa udara baru yang tidak pernah dihirup Tao sebelumnya bersama Yifan. Manis, basah, dan menggebu-gebu, bukankah ini yang ia cari?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NEW**

 **KrisTao Fanfiction**

 **Romance**

 **By Tata Sinta**

 **#KrisTaoDayEventINA**

 **#HappyHLDay**

 **#HappyWuYifanDay**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh tahun berlalu ternyata membuat perubahan signifikan pada sosok Wu Yifan. Tubuh kurusnya mengembang dengan otot-otot kencang yang terlihat pas digenggam. Wajahnya lebih segar dengan mata berkali lipat lebih tajam dari biasanya dulu ia lihat. Alis tebalnya, rahang tegas dan hidung bangirnya.. Ohh! Dan juga jangan tinggalkan bibir _kissable_ berisinya yang menggoda. Bedebah sialan! Kris yang ini bahkan lebih seksi dan panas dari orang yang duduk bersandar disamping Tao, si anak bungsu keluarga Oh yang memainkan ponselnya sesekali bergumam tidak jelas. Tao jadi menyesal pernah meliriknya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Tao tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris. Lelaki itu sungguh sayang dilewat barang sedetik. Tindak tanduknya memberi kesan bahwa ia adalah kaum homopoblic paling eksekutif diperhelatan akbar ini. Dia adalah bintangnya. Paling bersinar dan sulit dijamah.

Jika Zi Tao tidak tahu malu, mungkin ia sudah bergerak mendekatinya. Memberi _drity talk_ menguji apakah Yifan yang ini masih patuh padanya atau sudah menjadi anak pembangkang. Namun itu hanya pikiran bodoh yang tidak tahu malu. Lagipula Tao tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Apakah Yifan masih lajang atau perempuan bergaun _navi_ itu adalah kekasihnya.

Kalau benar perempuan yang senantiasa di samping Kris benar-benar kekasihnya, Tao tidak akan segan mencibir betapa buruknya selera Yifan saat ini. Perumpuan dengan tinggi tak lebihnya dari seratus lima puluh senti. Bagaimana nanti mereka berciuman? Kris akan membukuk? Atau menggendongnya? Akh, sial! Dia jadi kepikiran bibir tebal putra tunggal Wu itu.

Omong-omong, Tao menyadari bahwa Kris sempat meliriknya, hanya sesaat dan begitu cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada seorang pemuda bersurai platina dengan gandengannya perempuan cantik bertubuh s-line ideal, sesekali perempuan bergaun _navi_ ikut bergabung kedalam percakapan. Mereka terlihat larut di tengah pesta, tertawa dan tersenyum layaknya kawan sejawat yang lama tak bertemu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun berdecak sebal, saat jagoan virtual di gamesnya kalah telak dengan pedang yang menghunjam di dada, padahal sedikit lagi ia menaiki level dan memecahkan nilai rekor barunya sendiri. Sehun mematikan smartphonenya kesal, memasukan benda segi panjang di kantong jas dan melirik Tao. Putra bungsu Oh itu memincingkan mata mengikuti arah pandang Tao ke lantai _ballroom_ tempat segerombolan orang-orang kelas atas berdiri dan saling berbicang. Sesaat ia tak nampak ada yang salah disana atau ada sesuatu yang menarik penglihatan pemuda Huang disampingnya begitu terpaku. Sampai Sehun menangkap sosok asing yang terasa familiar diingatannya, yang tengah asik berbincang ria dengan seorang pemuda dan dua perempuan yang mendampingi mereka.

Walaupun pria itu mengganti warna rambutnya dan garis kelaki-lakiannya jauh lebih jelas dan tegas dari seingatan Sehun. Ia tidak akan ragu menebak bahwa itu adalah Wu Yi Fan, laki-laki yang sepengetahuaanya mantan kekasih Tao saat SMA. Lelaki yang dulu pernah ia singkirkan di hati pemuda Huang disisinya.

"Dia.. Yifan?"

Tao terhenyak, menoleh pada Sehun yang masih menatap dimana Kris berada. Tao mengerjap lalu bersuara pelan. "Kau kalah lagi? Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa menambah levelmu.."

Sehun berdecak sebal, ia menatap Tao dengan selidik. "Dia Yifan.. Kau sudah mengetahuinya sedari tadi bukan?" tanyanya. "Kau sepertinya kembali tertarik pada yang lama."

Alis Tao mengeryit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yifan terlihat sangat segar, dia seperti bintang di pesta ini. Kau lihat semua mata milirik padanya." Sehun berkata.

"Kau juga bisa seperti itu, asal kau tidak terlalu sibuk dengan games ponselmu itu." cibir Tao.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Bukan itu maksudku." ucapnya. "Kenapa kau jadi sensitif seperti ini? Aku ingin membicarakan Yifan bukan aku atau games."

"Jika aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak." jawab Sehun pasti. "Tapi aku akan tetap menanyakannya.."

Zi Tao mencibir gemas.

"Lagi pula kita teman bukan?" lanjut Sehun. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan disini, aku tidak akan cemburu sama sekali atau pun marah jika kau tertarik lagi pada Yifan. Itu hak mu sepenuhnya, bukan lagi campur tanganku." jedanya. "Walau aku akui aku sedikit kesal,"

Tao menarik bahunya, menatap Sehun tanpa minat. "Lalu?"

"Kau menyukainya lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Secepat ini? ..Tidak!" Tao menggeleng ringan.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau tertarik pada Yifan yang sekarang."

"Tertarik, ya! Tapi untuk suka, tidak! Aku akan menjadi orang paling idiot di dunia, menginginkan kembali orang yang telah dicampakan begitu saja. Itu gila.." Tao terkekeh kecil sesaat, sebelum padam seperti buih di udara. "Kau lihat sendiri, perempuan bergaun navi itu dia terlihat seperti kekasihnya, atau.. Mungkin mereka sudah menikah."

Oh Sehun menatap orang yang dimaksud, perempuan yang tingginya sedada Kris. Bersanggul rumit yang sepertinya butuh waktu lama hingga berbentuk indah seperti itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat interaksi Yifan dengan orang yang ia lihat. Sangat jelas bahwa pria Wu itu menyempatkan melirik Tao sebelum berbisik pada perempuan di sampingnya yang disambut kikikan kecil.

"Mereka terlihat sangat mesra." kerling Sehun pada Tao, pemuda berkantung mata yang diajak bicara tetap biasa saja, nyaman ditempatnya dan sesekali menyesap minuman. "Kenapa kita tidak menghampirinya? Dari pada duduk disini dan terus melirik diam-diam dia. Kita tamu disini, bukan stalker dadakan si Yifan itu." lanjutnya seraya bangun dari duduk dan menarik tangan Tao.

"Hun.." rengek Tao enggan.

"Ayolah, Tao.."

Huang Zi Tao menarik napas panjang, menatap Sehun yang menunjuk Yifan dari gerak kepalanya. "Oke, tapi jika dia adalah kekasih atau istrinya Yifan. Kau harus berpura-pura jadi tunanganku.."

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Bukan masalah," katanya. "Tapi jika bukan?"

"Aku pemuda lajang.." Tao menarik bahunya ringan.

Sehun berdecak sebal. "Kau ini orang yang menjengkelkan yang aku kenal, kenapa aku pernah suka dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama mu?" Sehun menarik tangan Tao lagi. "Ayo berdiri, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Tao ikut bangkit mengikuti langkah Sehun yang menuntunnya ke arah Kris dan temannya. "Kau duluan yang memulai obrolan," bisiknya pada Sehun.

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku penasaran kenapa Yifan ada disini. Bagaimana dia kenal dengan Komisaris Li." balas Sehun berbisik. "Apa dia juga memperebutkan tender?"

Mereka berjalan melewati orang-orang terhormat di dunia bisnis, sesekali Sehun dan Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas sapaan orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Putra Oh dan putra tunggal Huang itu cukup populer, berasal dari keluarga konglomerat yang disegani membuat kedua pemuda itu sesekali mewakili nama keluaraganya diajang pesta bisnis. Kali ini undangan dari Komisaris Li yang mereka tandangi, pesta penentuan pemegang tender di distrik Ginza, Tokyo, Jepang. Kedua keluarga Oh dan Huang sama-sama tidak turut memperebutkan tender milyran dollar itu, selain sangiannya yang berat juga peluang memenangkannya yang kecil, lalu resiko kerugian yang sangat besar jika gagal mendapatkannya, membuat pengusaha besar lainnya berpikir dua kali mengikuti tender ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wu Yi Fan sebenarnya tidak ingin hadir diacara ini, jika ini tidak menyangkut keloyalitasnya dalam pekerjaan. Ia pasti lebih memilih berada di rumahnya, menghabiskan bacaan buku _Take Over_ yang berisi bahasan bagaimana cara mengambil alih dan melipat gandakan aset. Dari pada berkumpul di keramaian seperti ini, biasanya ia mengutus sekretarisnya untuk mewakilkannya. Tapi sayang perhelatan akbar ini bukan acara pesta bisnis yang biasanya. Selaku CEO dari Meihai .Inc yang mengikuti tender, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan absen. Komisaris Li pasti akan memandang buruk dirinya yang menganggap tender ini main-main. Padahal Kris sudah mempersiapkan semuanya matang-matang dan merasa yakin ia dapat memenangkanya.

Namun, jauh dari kemalasan dan ketidak nyamannya berada di keramaian, juga keloyalitasnya dalam pekerjaan. Ada satu hal yang membuat ia sangat enggan menghadiri setiap acara seperti ini. Yaitu bertemu dengannya. Dengan Huang Zi Tao.

Ya.. Kris tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Ia belum siap bertemu pemuda yang tujuh tahun lalu meninggalkannya demi anak baru berkulit albino yang populer di hari pertamanya sekolah. Semua siswa disana tahu bahwa Huang Zi Tao adalah satu-satunya murid yang mau berteman dengannya, bahkan lebih dari itu, Tao bahkan sudi menjadi pacar Wu Yifan, si cupu yang selalu canggung. Pemuda panda itu seakan lupa bahwa ia adalah salah satu siswa paling diincar di sekolah. Dengan prestasi bela diri yang mengesankan. Semestinya itu membuat Tao tak sulit mendapatkan kekasih mengingat penampilan di atas rata-rata dan kelihaiannya memainkan tongkat wushu. Namun, entah apa yang merasuki pikiran pemuda panda itu, ia mengabaikan semua murid yang tergila-gila padanya, menutup telinga rapat-rapat dan lebih memilih Wu Yifan yang tidak disangka-sangka semua perangkat sekolah.

Akan tetapi tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Apalagi cinta anak tanggung seperti Yifan dan Tao. Yifan si pasif dan Tao yang selalu menginkan suatu yang agresif, membuat hubungan mereka perlahan-lahan tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yifan menyadari bahwa Tao mulai bosan padanya. Lelaki itu perlahan berbeda tidak tanduknya, tidak banyak meminta ini itu padanya lagi, mulai menjauh hingga puncaknya saat Oh Sehun menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah mereka. Huang Zi Tao bersama Oh Sehun, dan Wu Yifan ditinggalkan.

Itu kenangan sangat menyakitkan. Namun pada akhirnya, selama ia berusaha menjauh dari Tao. Waktupun akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Dan sialnya ada Sehun juga disana.

Dari awal kedatangan Kris, mata tajamnya sudah menangkap sosok Tao dan Sehun duduk di kursi yang disediakan di ruangan. Ia juga menyadari sedari tadi Tao secara terang-terangan memperhatikannya. Namun Yifan tidak tahu pandangan apa yang dilayangkan Tao pada dirinya, Kris masih sungkan menatap balik mata panda itu dan lagipula laki-laki Oh Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat rasa enggan menatap Tao secara gamblang bertambah semakin banyak.

Dada Yifan tiba-tiba berdebar, saat matanya menangkap siluet dua orang pria yang mengusik pikirannya itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan lagi ucapan Kim Suho, rekan bisnis sekaligus kawan sejawatnya yang berbicara tentang proyek pembangunan cabang barunya di Beijing. Sesampainya mereka di dekatnya, membuat Suho berhenti berbicara dan jantung Yifan rasanya terjatuh.

"Hai, Wu Yifan!" Seru pelan Sehun, ia tersenyum lebar pada pemuda Wu dan temannya. "Hm.." Sehun berdeham merasa canggung saat teman lain Kris menatap heran padanya. "Hallo, semuanya selamat malam. Aku Oh Sehun dan dia.."

"Huang Zi Tao," Tao tersenyum hangat menjabat tangan Suho setelah Sehun menjabat tangan pemuda yang ternyata dari daratan Korea Selatan itu.

"Aku Kim Suho, Sedang berkenalan dengan kalian." katanya tak kalah ramah dengan senyumannya.

"Jessica Gomes." si wanita s-line memperkenalkan dirinya. Tao dan Sehun menjabat tangan wanita cantik itu, tangannya sangat lembut. Pasti wanita ini seorang model yang berbakat.

Sampai pada perempuan bergaun navi yang sejak kedatangannya bersama Wu Yifan, yang menarik keingintahuan Tao.

"Dan satu lagi perempuan cantik ini?" tanya Sehun manis.

Perempuan itu tersenyum ceria, menyambut tangan Sehun. "Namaku Wu Likun,"

 **Deg!**

Senyum Tao terlepas. Wu Likun?

..Wu?

 **Deg!**

Mereka sudah m-menikah?

...W-wu?

 **Deg!**

K-kapan?

Oh Sehun yang merasakan perubahan mimik pada Tao, dengan cepat bersuara menarik perhatian kembali. "Kami adalah teman lama Wu Yifan.. Teman SMA."

Suho menatap Sehun minat. "Teman SMA Yifan? Wah, kalian pasti sangat akrab.. Aku tidak sangka Yifan memiliki teman-teman yang hebat," puji tulus Suho.

"Terimakasih," balas Sehun. "Tapi kami sudah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun belakangan ini." ia melirik Yifan yang masih terdiam dan sesekali menunduk. _Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?_. Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Itu pasti karena Yifan lima tahun berada di _Amerika_. Lagipula sepertinya kalian sama-sama sibuk.."

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu kembali menyahuti ucapan Suho dan sesekali dua perempuan disana ikut dalam obrolan mereka, tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Menyisakan Tao dan Yifan yang sama-sama terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _Lima tahun Kris berada di Amerika?_ Tao membenak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu selama itu Yifan berda di Negara Presiden Obama berkuasa. Selepas kelulusan sekolah, Tao tidak pernah tahu lagi bagaimana Yifan, dia dimana, atau barang satu kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Lelaki Huang itu tidak pernah melihat Yifan lagi setelah itu. Kehadiran Sehun perlahan membuat ia melupakan sejenak keberadaan Yifan, membuat ia sejenak tak acuh pada atensi Yifan yang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar. Tetapi, itu hanya berlaku sejenak.

Karena bagaimanapun ia akan kembali mengingat Yifan. Dan mencari tahu kabar Yifan, walau hasilnya ia tak mendapat apapun. Ia baru sadar bahwa Yifan benar-benar hilang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wu Yifan yang berpenampilan baru tidak seperkiraan Tao sebelumnya. Huang Zi Tao pikir laki-laki itu akan berubah sedikit _cool_ , setidaknya keberaniannya bertambah barang itu hanya mendongak dan membalas tatapannya.

Tetapi ini tidak. Surai _green gold_ itu senantiasa merunduk, membalas ucapan seadanya dengan suara yang pelan. Sama semali tak selaras dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Lelaki itu mungkin boleh berpenampilan sangat hot dan terkini, tapi sifatnya masih sama seperti Yifan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Si pasif yang pemalu.

"... bertunangan." Sehun tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Tao kearahnya.

Mata Suho membelo sama seperti Jessica dan Likun menatapnya. "Sungguh?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia menatap Yifan yang berdiri kaku. "Kami mengirim undangan pesta pertunangan pada Yifan tapi ia tidak datang.." wajahnya sedih penuh palsu. Sehun bahkan tidak menahu dimana rumah Wu itu.

Tao mengeryit, alisnya menaut pada Sehun. _Apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan?_

"Apa kalian risih dengan pasangan, hm.. Gay?" tanya Sehun.

"T-tidak.." tukas Suho. "Aku juga sama, maksudku.. G-gay," ia teryawa renyah. "Tapi aku belum berani mempublikasikannya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, itu hal yang berat."

Pemuda Oh itu melirik Yifan, sedaris awal mereka memulai obrolan Sehun diam-diam memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Dia benar-benar pasif sampai sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Tao tertarik padanya lagi.

"A-aku akan pulang.." tiba-tiba Yifan bersuara. Ia menoleh kesegala arah mencari sosok Komisaris Li yang berbaur diantara tamu undangan.

"Hei, Yifan ada apa? Ini bahkan belum dimulai." Suho menggerutu protes. Tapi sayang Yifan tidak mendengarkannya. Lelaki itu mengambil tangan Likun dan hampir menuntunya sebelum suara menghentikannya.

"Likun disini saja, nanti dia pulang bersamaku. Sekaligus perwakilan darimu." kata Suho kesal.

Tao memperhatikan kejadian itu dalam diam. Saat Likun mengangguk pada Yifan dan lelaki itu memilih menuruti dan berlenggang ke arah Komisaris Li sendirian.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ikuti dia!" bisik Sehun sangat rendah.

"Dia mau pulang!" balas Tao berbisik.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bisa menyelinap disamping jok kemudinya, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu-dulu."

Tao menghela napas rendah tanda menyerah, lantas ia tersenyum pada Suho, Jessica dan Likun. "Aku akan ke toilet." katanya. "Permisi.." pemuda panda itu segara menjauh dari mereka, berjalan kearah lorong menuju toilet namun dia langsung berbelok kearah pintu keluar utama, saat penglihatannya melihat surai rambut Kris berjalan keluar sana seteleh berbicara pada seorang Pak tua, yang sempertinya Komisaris Li itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wu Yi Fan duduk di jok pengemudi, menutup pintu mobilnya dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, sabil merutuki dirinya sebagai pecundang di depan Tao dan Sehun. Semestinya ia dapat membalas ucapan Sehun layaknya seorang pembalas dendam kesumat yang handal, mungkin ia harusnya berbicara mencibir dan mengagung-agungkan dirinya atau mungkin merendahkan Sehun yang pernah merebut Tao darinya di depan temannya. Seharusnya ia berbicara tadi, seperti Wu Yifan yang tidak memiliki masalah, dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Sampai mereka berpikir bahwa Wu Yifan yang ini sungguh berbeda dari Wu Yifan yang dulu.

Akan tetapi itu hanya angan. Buktinya mengatakan ia tak bisa berkutik lebih di hadapan dua laki-laki itu. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap kedua pasang mata mereka. Benar-benar pecundang.

Kris lebih memilih berhadapan dengan saingan terberatnya di bidang bisnis dari pada berte.u mereka. Sungguh.

Kris menggusak rambutnya dan menggeram rendah. Lama-lama disini membuat kepalanya panas—

 **Brugh!—**

Mata Yifan melotot nyaris keluar, melihat Tao sudah duduk di sampingnya dan kini memasang sabuk pengaman. Yifan segara menoleh kebelakang, memastikan apakah Sehun ada disana juga dan akan masuk mobilnya. Tapi tak ada siapapun, tanpa sadar ia menghela napas.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya!" titah Tao seenaknya.

Kris mengerjap, bingung mau bereaksi apa. Tapi ia menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak!"

Tao melotot pada Kris, "Kenapa?"

"K-keluar dari mobilku!" usirnya, tapi tak layak dikatakan pengusiran kalau ucapannya saja pelan seperti itu. Tao mencibir dalam hati.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau akan menyeretku?"

Kris terdiam, membuat Tao geregetan.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Apa aku harus mengulang itu berpuluh kali?" katanya kesal. "Atau kau tidak bisa menyetir mobil?"

"Aku bisa!"

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Kalau bisa jalankan ke rumahmu.."

Bola mata Yifan membesar lagi. "U-untuk apa?"

Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, ia melirik Yifan dan menarik lehernya mendekatkan telinga Wu itu ke bibirnya. "Saat aku bilang _jalankan_ maka _jalankan_ , kau mengerti Wu Yifan?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam kian larut, mobil yang dijalan Wu Yifan masih membelah jalan kota Beijing. Keheningan menggantung diantara kedua pria di dalamnya. Yifan yang menyetir terlalu bingung harus berkata apa. Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi terlalu sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Membiarkan mobil itu tanpa suara selain bunyi mesin halus mobil Yifan yang terawat.

Diam-diam Tao menyatat setiap jalan yang ia lewati, siapa tahu ia akan kembali lagi kerumah Yifan. Sampai tiba mata pandanya menatap gerbang perumahan elit di kota ini. Jadi ia tinggal di kompleks ini.

Yifan memakirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya, mematikan mobilnya namun tak langsung turun. Ia berdeham melirik Tao yang menatap rumahnya menelisik. "Kau sudah tahu rumahku, mau kuantarkan pul—"

 **Brugh!—**

Yifan tersentak saat Tao keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu. Bergegas ia menyusul Tao keluar. "Hei! Tao ayo kuantar kau pulang," serunya.

Tao menoleh, menggeleng pada Yifan. "Aku mau menginap disini." ucapnya segera berjalan kearah pintu utama rumah Yifan.

Pemuda Wu menggeleng frustasi, sudah lewat bertahun-tahun namun ia masih tak bisa menolak tingkah Tao. Oh, ia bahkan lupa apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Yifan memperhatikan Tao yang melepas jas, meletakkan di kepala sofa, lalu lelaki itu duduk di sofanya dengan tenang. Namun saat Tao menatapnya Yifan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, kemanapun asal bukan pada Tao.

Lelaki Huang tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Yifan, matanya lalu menyisir setiap sudut ruang tamu disana. Setelah memastikan suatu yang ia cari tidak ditemukan olehnya, ia bersuara. "Tidak ada foto pernikahan.."

Kris mengeryit, "Memang tidak ada," tukasnya heran.

Tao mengangguk lemah mengerti. "Ya, tentu.. Kau pasti menyimpannya di kamar kalin."

Kernyitan Kris makin dalam, apa maksud Tao. Kamar kalian? Kamar ia dengan siapa?

"Kalian pasti keluarga yang berbahagia." Tao bersua kembali. "Kalian sudah punya anak?"

Yifan menarik jasnya lepas dari tuubuhnya. Duduk di hadapan Tao, selepas ia menarik napas dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang bicarakan." akunya.

Tao tertawa. "Kau masih bodoh ya," gurau pemuda panda. "Aku membicarakan keluarga barumu, bodoh."

Yifan ikut tertawa. "Siapa yang bodoh?" katanya. "Keluarga baru apa? Aku masih bersama Mama dan Papa."

Wajah Tao menjadi serius, menatap Yifan tak main-main. "Jangan bercanda. Jelas kau punya istri, kau harus memikirkan perasaan istrimu jika mendengar ini Yifan."

"Istri? Istri.. aku?" tanyanya pada Tao. "Aku masih lajang!" tukasnya. "Seharusnya kau pikirkan tunanganmu, saat ia tahu kau ada disini."

Tao tertawa geli yang ditutup wajah bosan yang kesal. "Tunangan? Tunangan siapa?" tanya baliknya. "Jangan bohong padaku, jika aku jadi Likun pasti aku sudah memisahkan kakimu dari tubuhmu!"

"Ohya? Lalu si Oh Sehun itu siapa mu? Suamimu?" Yifan jadi berani besiku tegang dengan Tao. Ini kemajuan pesat. "Kenapa kau bawa Likun? Ia tidak ikut campur disini."

"Tentu, istrimu jelas tidak mengetahui kau ini gay.. Tidak. Kau biseks." cibir Tao. "Sehun juga tidak ada masalahnya disini kenapa kau membawa-bawanya?"

"Tidak ada masalahnya kau bilang? Kau lupa dulu kau lebih memilih Sehun daripada Wu Yifan si cupu yang menjemukan. Kau lupa pernah meninggalkanku?"

"Itu kau sadar dulu kau mejemukan! Sangat menjemukan, asal kau tahu! Aku bahkan tidak percaya bisa bertahan denganmu lebih dari dua tahun.."

Yifan menggeram sarat kekecewaan. "Akupun tidak percaya bisa bertahan bersama mu selama itu." balasnya. "Tapi aku akan tetap mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan hubungan kalian selama ini."

"Keberhasilan?" kata Tao sinis. "Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu padamu dan Likun!"

"Lagi-lagi kau membawa nama Likun. Dia tidak tahu menahu dimasalah ini—"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bermaksud membawanya. Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya?! Aku bilang aku mau mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kalian." Jelasnya.

Kris menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, menatap tak percaya pada Tao. "Jadi kau masih berpikir Likun adalah istriku?" tanyanya. "Sungguh?"

Tao mengerjap. "Ya! Kau masih mau berkelit bahwa kau pria lajang?"

Kris mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya. "Kau lihat ada cincin pernikahan di jariku?" tanyanya. "Dimana? Kau melihatnya?"

Tao mengerjap melihat semua jari telanjang Yifan tanpa cincin barang satu. Ia menggeleng membantah. "Bisa saja kau melepasnya dan menyimpan di suatu tempat."

Yifan menggerakan bola matanya jengah. Ia mengusap sebelah pipinya dan bergumam. "Percuma aku menjelaskannya, kau siapaku sekarang ini? Tunangannya Oh Sehun.." katanya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku dan dia bertunangan?"

"Kau lupa lagi? Padahal tunangan mu berdiri disampingmu saat mengatakannya.." cibir Kris.

Tao menarik napas, itu sesuai perjanjiannya bersama Sehun. Kris tidak berstatus single maka ia pun harus sama. Lagipula hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah kandas enam tahun lalu. Sekarang ia dan pemuda itu adalah sahabat sehidup semati yang kompak.

"Aku ingin minum, kau punya beer?"

Kris mendesah. "Ya, tapi kalengan."

Tao menganguk mentidak masalahkan.

Saat Kris beranjak ke kulkas di dapurnya, Tao membuka sepatu pantopel hitam beserta kaus kakinya. Membenahi kedua barang itu dengan apik di bawah meja. Tak sengaja matanya menubruk sebuah majalah yang tergeletak dekat sepatunya, merasa tertarik Tao meraih majalah itu. Membuka halaman demi halaman dengan senyum tersemat di bibirnya.

"Ini.." Yifan menyodorkan beer kaleng dingin.

Tao menoleh, meraih minumannya dan meletakkan majalah di meja. Ia menggeser duduknya lalu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya mengajak Yifan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sangat berusaha berubah," kata Tao seraya membuka beer kalengnya dan melirik majalah yang sempat ia lihat-lihat.

Kris tersenyum kecil duduk disamping Tao dan meminum beernya. "Hanya referensi pola hidup yang sehat." katanya kalem.

Alis Tao terangkat. "Seharusnya kau tidak menyimpan minuman alkohol jika mau hidup sehat."

"Aku bukan konsumtif minuman alkohol," bela Yifan. "Hanya sesekali."

Bibir Tao mencebik. Tapi ia tidak bersuara, membiarakan kesunyian menguasa diantara mereka sejenak. Tapi sayangnya Yifan tidak menyukai kesunyian diantara mereka. Ini sangat canggung, jadi lelaki itu mengambil inisiatif menyalakan televisi. Memilih saluran malam yang cukup terkenal.

Tao menenggak beernya lagi, ia tak benar-benar menikmati acara malam yang kini tayang. Walau ia beberapa kali mendengar kekehan kecil Kris disampingnya, namun Tao tak bisa fokus pada acara itu. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang.

Jika ia sungguh tidak menyukai Yifan atau laki-laki itu tak lagi penting di kehidupannya. Untuk apa ia disini? Untuk apa ia mencari tahu status Yifan kini? Dan kenapa juga ia harus berdebat dengannya kalau memang ia tak suka dan peduli lagi pada Yifan. Lelaki itu pun tampaknya baik, tak terbebani. Tao tahu Yifan orang yang baik hatinya. Lelaki itu tak mungkin berkeinginan menyakitinya, bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi ini makin membuat Zi Tao merasa bersalah. Ia lebih baik melihat Yifan marah padanya dari pada laki-laki Wu itu bersikap tenang seperti tak ada masalah.

Huang Zi Tao mengeram rendah. Ia jadi serbasalah seperti ini.

Tao menenggak beernya sampai tandas. Mendesah sesak saat semua cairan alkohol berhasil ia telan. "Yifan.." panggilnya.

Yifan menoleh dan bergumam menyahuti. "Hm?"

"Aku dan Sehun tidak bertunangan.." akunya. "Itu hanya pura-pura, hubungan kami sudah berakhir enam tahun lalu. Kami sekarang hanya bersahabat.. Sahabat sejati." lanjut Tao diakhiri kikikan kecil.

Yifan terpagu. Mencerna ucapan Tao di kepalanya satu persatu. _Tidak bertunangan? Hanya bersahabat? Sungguh? Apa Tao tidak bohong?_

Zi Tao memainkan jari didepan kalemg kosong beernya, menandakan ia gelisah serta bingung. "Aku tidak tahu masih menyukaimu atau tidak. Terlalu lama kita tak bertemu, membuat aku tidak nyakin dengan perasaanku. Lagipula akan terdengar tidak tahu malu, jika aku kembali menyukaimu.. Kau sudah berubah, ya aku tahu.. Hanya tampilan mu saja yang berbeda. Tapi sifatmu masih Wu Yifan anak cupu SMA." Tao tertawa. "Aku pernah meninggalkanmu demi Oh Sehun. Karena.. Aku bosan.. Kau terlalu pasif dalam berhubungan, aku lebih suka pasangan yang agresif, dan aku menemukannya pada diri Sehun. Dia bisa memberikan apa yang aku cari. Tapi.." ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Menatap mata Yifan yang menatapnya juga. "Aku tidak menemukan kenyamanan bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa anak cupu seperti Wu Yifan itu bisa membuat atlet wushu sekolah merasa nyaman bersamanya."

Yifan masih terdiam. Hatinya bergemeruh antara senang dan sulit untuk ia percaya. Well, kenangan dulu memang menyakitkan tapi jauh di lubuk terdalamnya. Ia tak bisa membenci Tao, melupakan laki-laki itu atau berhenti memikirkannya. Ia tidak mampu.

Oh! Apa Yifan masih suka pada Tao? Jawabannya sama seperti Tao. Yifan juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi omong kosong saja." Tao tersenyum lemah. "Kau sudah menikah.. Likun pasti wanita yang tepat untukmu." tutupnya.

Kris bergumam, mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Tao. "Sejujurnya aku masih lajang. Likun bukan istriku, secara teknis dia adik iparku setelah menikahi sepupuku. Saudara jauh.." jelasnya.

Tao melotot menatap Yifan. Membuat laki-laki yang dipandang seperti itu terkekeh. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku lajang dari awal. Tapi kau tidak percaya." ungkap Kris.

Yifan menarik napas. "..Dan untuk mengenai masa lalu dan yang sekarang ini. Aku juga sama tidak tahu, ini terlalu membingungkan untuk aku pikirkan." akuinya. "Tapi.. Jika waktu itu aku sangat membosankan untukmu, seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Apapun kemauanmu selalu aku penuhi. Aku akan berubah jika kau pinta dulu," katanya. "Tapi itu telah lama berlalu. Jadi kita lupakan saja."

Keningan di antara mereka kembali menggantung. Suara televisi menjadi satu-satunya soundtrack kebinguan mereka. Yifan tak lagi menikmati acara malam itu, ia bergelut dengan pikirannya. Apa menjalin kembali hubungan dengan Zi Tao tidak akan menyakitinya lagi? Yifan khawatir jika Tao meninggalkannya lagi, membuat ia kembali terpuruk sendirian kembali. Namun, selama tujuh tahun ini Yifan menutup hatinya. Menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan meneruskan bisnis keluarga membuat ia tak sempat memikirkan asmara. Dan lagi.. Bayang-bayang Tao masih mengusik hatinya.

Yifan tersentak saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya kuat, saat ia menoleh kesisi wajah Zi Tao sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Mata Kris membola besar, merasakan napas hangat Tao di permukaan kulitnya. Deru napas laki-laki itupun dapat ia dengar jelas. "Satu kali.. Ini saja.." bisiknya tak dimengerti Yifan.

Namun satu manuver Tao membuat dada Yifan kembali tersentak. Usapan lembut bibir Tao pada bibirnya seperti menjawab semuanya. Hatinya kembali berdesir. Berapa lama sensasi ini tidak ia rasakan kembali. Bibir yang dulu selalu menciumnya dan hilang beberpa tahun, kini kembali ia rasakan lagi. Sangat menyenangkan, sekaligus membingungkan Yifan tentang status mereka saat ini.

Bibir Tao masih mengecup lembut belah bibir kissable milik Yifan. Lelaki panda itu tidak menutup matanya, sehingga ia bisa menyaksikan kekagetan Yifan saat ia tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tao tak berhenti disitu, ia membuka mulutnya dan menjepit bibir Yifan diantara bibirnya. Melumat dan menyesap kissable Yifan pelan-pelan. Merasa sudah lama ciumannya tak ditanggapi, Tao melepasnya. Menatap Yifan dan berbisik sensual pada Yifan. "Jadilah laki-laki yang aktif untukku.." pintanya.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang Tao lakukan padanya sehingga ia tak pernah bisa membantah keinginan pemuda itu. Atau mungkin karena ia juga mengingkannya? Bisa jadi.

Kris menarik tubuh Tao, menuntun pinggang ramping itu duduk dipangkuannya menghadapnya. Setelah dalam posisi nyaman, Yifan mengusap lembut wajah Tao. Mengarahkannya lebih dekat sehingga bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Kali ini Yifan mengambil alih ciuman mereka, ia melumat, menyesap bibir Tao layaknya seorang kisser yang ulung. Menciptakan senyum kecil disela bibir Tao yang dilumat Kris. Oh, ini yang ia inginkan sejak lama dari Yifan. Si aktif-agresifnya yang seksi.

Zi Tao mengalungkan tangannya disekitar bahu Kris, jemari lentiknya meremas surai _green gold_ Kris gemas sampai gaya rambut _angular fringe_ laki-laki itu berantakan. Namun tak mengurai kesan tampan dan ketegasan pada Yifan alih-alih lelaki itu bertambah panas dan menggoda di matanya.

Decap bibir bersahutan dengan suara televisi yang menyala. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berciuman. Gelora hasrat mereka kini terpacu makin dalam. Yifan dengan lihai membuka setiap kancing kemeja Tao dipangkuannya, menyibak helai kain itu hingga kulit eksotis Tao terekspos dihadapannya. Kris melepas ciuman mereka, mengganti tugas bibirnya yang kini mengecup kulit leher Tao sesakma. Menjalar kebahu dan dada pria manis itu. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang memakan beberapa hari pudar di kulit langsat kegemaran Yifan. Andai Yifan tahu menjadi agresif semenyenangkan ini. Ia akan melakukannya sejak dulu.

Tao mengerang, ketika lidah Yifan bermain di area putingnya. Menggoda titik sensitifnya dengan lidah dan gigi handalnya. Zi Tao tak tinggal diam, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menggesek diatas kesejatian Yifan yang mengeras. Memberi sensasi tambahan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Tangan Tao terlepas meremas surai Kris, jemarinya ini bergerak mengusap erotis bahu Kris sebelum turun menjalar ke bagian bawah utama Yifan. Dengan ahli ia melepas gesper dan melepas kancing cela Yifan, tidak lupa ia menurunkan resletingnya dengan mudah. Menampakkan cela dalam laki-laki itu berwarna hitam.

Pendingin ruangan tak berguna lagi menurunkan suhu tubuh kedua pemuda yang sedang bergelut di atas sofa. Kabut nafsu dan kerinduan benar-benar ampuh melupakan mereka tentang perkara selama bertahun-tahun. Baik Yifan maupun Tao sama-sama memilih melupakan itu barang sejenak. Mungkin dengan ini dapat memecahkan masalah mereka, karena tak bisa dibohongi keduanya sama-sama menginginkan ini.

Tao kini berbaring, kaki kirinya terangkat dan bersarang di kepala sofa sedangkan kaki kananya berada diatas bahu Yifan. Ia mengerang sejadi-jadinya merasakan kesejatian Kris bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam pada permukaan sofa berbusa, menahan sensasi aneh yang baru ia rasakan. Bibir curlynya ia gigit kuat-kuat sampai memerah. Tanpa sadar itu mengundang Kris untuk kembali bermain dengan bibirnya.

"Eung.. Engg..." Desahan Tao tenggelam di ciuman mereka. Bibirnya sibuk di lumat oleh Kris dan gerakan dibawah sana yang tidak berhenti membuat ia makin gila.

Zi Tao membuka mulutnya, membiarkan daging tak bertulang Kris menjelajahi mulutnya dan bersilat lidah dengannya. Decapan bibir dan telukkan kulit bawah mereka beradu dengan suara televisi yang masih berbinar nyala. Makin lama perut bawah Tao jadi menenggang dan siap melepaskan sesuatu yang nikmat. Yifan menyadari itu, karena Tao menghimpit kejantanannya lebih sempit dari sebelumnya. Kris melepaskan ciuman. Dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akh.. Ahh.. A-ah.." Tao mendesah sejadi-jadi. Meremas sisi sofa sebagai saluran pertahanannya.

"Y-yifa.. Eung.. A-ah.. Ah.."

"S-sebentar lagi, T-tao.."

"Aahh.. Ahh.. Ah.. Y-yifan.."

"Eung.. Eng.. Eung.."

"T-tao.. Ah.."

"Aahh.. Eung.. Eung.. Oh!"

"Yifan!"

"T-tao!"

"Ahh.. Akh!"

Kris mendongak saat pelepasan sama seperti Tao. Menikmati saat semennya menyembur di dalam tubuh Tao. Membuat lelaki panda di bawahnya mengejangkan perut merasakan cairan hangat Yifan tertanam di tubuhnya.

Deru napas keduanya masih menderu kuat. Peluh kelelahan membanjiri tubuh mereka, menebarkan aroma khas penanda mereka habis menghabiskan aktifitas melelahkan yang menyenangkan.

Yifan mengusap poni basah Tao keatas, memperlihatkan sepenuhnya wajah memerah Tao menggoda. Lelaki bertubuh mengagumkan itu membukukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan ke tubuh laki-laki yang ramping dibawahnya. Yifan mengusap tebing pipi Tao. Lalu mengecupnya penuh hati-hati. Ia juga memperlakukan sama pada hidung bangir Tao, bibirnya dan kening Tao. Mengecup lembut meluluhkan Tao.

Selepasnya Yifan menyatukan kening mereka, ia tersenyum manis. "Kita mulai dari awal ya? Hubungan kita. Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi. Jangan tertarik pada siapapun selain aku.." pintanya penuh posesif.

Tao mengerjap kaget. Tapi ia tersenyum lebar berbinar setelah itu dan mengangguk antusias. "Ya!" katanya riang. "Aku janji!" sepakat Tao. "Tapi kau juga tidak boleh jadi laki-laki pemalu, dan jangan _abusif_ , belajarlah mengatakan _tidak_ pada ku."

Yifan mengaguk. "Oke!"

Tao tersenyum malu, ia memainkan jarinya dibelakang leher Yifan. "Hm.. Boleh l-lagi?" katanya merona.

Kris mengangkat alisnya bingung, namun setelah ia merasakan pergerakan tubuh bawah Tao yang menyentuh naik padanya ia jadi paham. Kris terseyum geli. "Tidak!" unjarnya lugas.

Wajah Tao menekuk. Bibirnya mencebik kesal. "Kenapa!?"

"Kau bilang, aku harus belajar mengatakan _tidak_ padamu." ingat Kris.

"Kalau yang ini berbeda! Tidak ada pilihan lain selain _ya_ dan melakukannya."

Kris tertawa, ia mencium sisi wajah Tao gemas. "Ini Tao yang dulu, si pemarah dan keras kepala." ucapnya ceria. Lalu menarik bokong Tao keatas dan berbisik menggoda pada pemuda panda yang merona. "Siap-siap kau kesulitan jalan sesudahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

END...

An: Maaf ini telat banget u.u) karena targetnya paling 2k tapi bablas ke 5k sori ya.. Juga kalo ncnya nggak sesuai harapan, sori lagi.. u.u) soalnya nggak ada rencana buat rating M eh tapi jadinya begitu,, sori ya.. :"3 Typo juga kayaknya bertebaran parah, nggak sempet ngedit ((males)).. Oh, ya si Botak sekseh ultah sekarang, selamat nambah tua ya botak kesayangan :* semoga kamu dan Tao nggak kode-kodean lagi, terus cepet ketemu di publik biar anak-anak kalian liat emak-babehnya akur :""

Udah deh gitu aja cuap-cuap indahnyanya.. Review ya gaes :)


End file.
